


Feels Like Summer

by Killjoy013



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, First Crush, I Ship It, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles is a dork, Post-Canon, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Miles has been acting differently. Not a bad different, no, but he's been happier than before. Jefferson thinks he knows what or who is causing this. Fluff.





	Feels Like Summer

_Feels Like Summer_

* * *

"You ever met someone who feels like Summer?" Miles sighs spread eagle on the couch, his lanky legs over the edge. It's the weekend at the Morales' and after a day of hanging out and running errands, Jefferson and Miles are watching an old 70s sitcom.

Jefferson frowns as the laugh track echoes in the room, "Like Summer?"

"Yeah. Like the one thing that you've been waiting for and when it gets here, it's better than you ever thought it would be?"

"Where is this-"

"And no matter how much you like fall or spring or even winter....it doesn't come close to summer. Summer's like freedom and running through sprinklers and a busted fire hydrant and fireworks and-"

Miles keeps rambling and Rio looks at her son with a soft look. Jefferson doesn't know where this is coming from (or who) but it makes him smile. Miles has been happier lately and maybe this was the cause.

"-and a really good song. Not like a catchy one the radio always plays but a good song all around, you know?"

Jeff smiles and glances at Rio, "Yeah, I know. What's her name?"

Miles sits up likes he's being tugged by a string.

"H-huh? What?"

"I'm not dumb, son. What's her name?"

Miles blink owlishly and he backtracks a bit, "Is it Ganke? Are you crushing on him?"

" _Ganke_!? I'm not-...I'm not crushing on anybody. I was-I am talking about a-a-a friend. Just a friend."

"Do you want to stay just friends? You seem to like them a lot."

Miles opens his mouth but then snaps it shut like the thought will escape his mouth with it open. He fidgets and rolls off the couch.

"It's _not_ a crush! I just like them...as a friend! The way they are. Their smile and the way her lips curls up when I make a stupid joke. The way she laughs at me when I fall down and face plant. She's good at everything she does. She doesn't even walk...she dances. She gets me too! Not in the 'oh, I'll try to make it sound like I care but I could care less' way but she actually gets me in a way no one ever could." Miles says before his eyes widen and he makes an excuse to go in his room.

Jefferson can't help but chuckle as his son scrambles away until Rio swats him with a spoon.

"What?"

"Go talk to him."  
  
"I am! He's just so... _Miles_."

"I know, I made him."

"We."

"I don't remember you screaming in pain 15 years ago. Now go."

"I'm going, I'm going....and by the way it was a team effort, remember?"

Rio pushes him as she laughs lightly and he follows the sound of loud...punk rock? That was new. The music is muffled by the door tightly shut but Jefferson can feel the drums rattle his chest.

He knocks hard to combat the music, "Police...open up."

"Well, you see, officer, it all started when I was 8-"

" _Miles_."

The speaker turns off and the door creaks open as Miles falls back on his bed with a groan from him and the bed. Miles has grown over the couple weeks with his all of PJs pants coming up past his ankles. Of course, Miles' great idea was to make them all shorts.

Jefferson closed the door all the way before he sat next to his son who was trying his damnest not to look at him.

"Miles."

"Yeah, dad?"

"It's okay to have crushes, son. It's natural. Hormones and such-"

"Gross."

"It's true. Your old man knows that."  
  
"Okay but...why did you think Ganke?"

"You're around him all the time. And you started being happier when you went to that school so I just put two and two together."

"No. Ganke is dating Katie. Something else happened that week."

"You met her?"

"I met _her_."

Miles' grin could outshine New York when he utters those three words. His boy gets up and leans on the window as the sun sets. His tone dampens to a frown and bittersweet laugh suddenly.

"It's impossible."

"Why?" Jefferson says his brows furrowed as Miles jumps out of his chair and slowly pace the length of his room.

"It's like- we're from different _worlds_ , dad. Our worlds collided once and it was amazing."

Jefferson raises an eyebrow, "When you mean _collided_ , you mean..."

"No. Nothing like that. I can barely hold a conversation without making a fool of myself. She's so...woah."

"Seems like a pretty serious crush."

Miles groans, "It is. We text all the time and she even visits but she could never like me."

"Well, why not? Have you talked to her about it? Hinted to it? Asked if she's dating someone?"

"No...no, I haven't but she's out of my league. Completely from different worlds."

"But you said she gets you."

"She does."

"And she understands you."

Miles hums but he's deflated like a shiny balloon with a slash in it. He swings his arms around and his shoulder slump like they carry the weight of New York on them.

"It's...just not going to work. She'll be leaving soon."

"Why haven't we met her?"

"I didn't want you to embarrass me."

" _Ouch_."

"It's true. I love you, dad but she sees me as me. I know you see me as a kid and all of these expectations and ideas-."

"You are my kid."

"Obviously....but she sees me when I'm just Miles. Just me. I don't have to be somebody else."

Jefferson pauses, "You...you think we're trying to make you into somebody else, Miles?"

"I...no, well, maybe, that's not my point-"

"Kinda is."

"It's not completely the point. The point is-"

Miles' phone rings and it's that catchy as all hell sunflower song. He blushes and Jefferson smiles, "Gonna get that?"

Miles glances between the phone and his father before answering it.

"Hey. What's up? No, I'm not busy. I was...listening to the tapes you made me. Yeah, I know but you figured it out, right?"

As much as Jefferson want to say and listen and coach Miles through it all, he knows he's past his stay so he leaves closing the door behind him.

Rio looks up and he smiles, "Our boy's got it bad. I think he's talking to her right now."

After an hour, Miles emerges from his room but he's not smiling or fidgeting. He's still. Stoic almost.

"You okay, mi amor?" Rio says patting his cheek and Miles nods slowly likes he's trying to believe it himself.

"Yeah, mamí. I'm okay."

They eat and Miles washes the dishes without being told to. Scrubbing the plates with such vigor that Jefferson swears he's trying to get the color out of it.

Rain began to pour down beating down on the roof and the doorbell rings. Miles freezes before jumping up and getting the door.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here."

Rio and Jefferson's eyes widen when a young and feminine voice answers him.

"Miles, you didn't let me explain."

"You don't need to."

"I wanna stay."

"Then _stay_. Stay here with me."

"You know I can't do that. I'll come back."

"Yeah. Then you'll come back less and less and less until you won't come back at all."

"That won't happen. I won't forget you. I will come back."

"A couple more days?"

"I said that a couple of days ago. My dad probably misses me."

Miles sighs deeply like he knows he's fighting a losing battle. Then the girl laughs lightly.

"Hey, Mi. Look at me. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"You want your tapes back?"

"No. Keep 'em. The sticks too."

"Okay....can I get a hug?"

The girl laughs a little louder and then Miles hugs her tight by the hum he makes when he tries to squeeze the life out of you.

"See ya, Rwanda."

"See you later, Menace."

The door shuts and the parents act like they weren't eavesdropping as they stare at the screen.

"Who was that?"

Miles slowly smiles but it's still sad around the edge, "A friend."

Jefferson nods and Miles squeezes between them. Jefferson smiles as Miles puts his legs on his lap and lays his head in Rio's lap. Miles sighs and closes his eyes, 

* * *

 

_I know_   
_Oh, my mind is still the same_   
_I'm hoping that this world will change_   
_But it just seems the same_   
_I know_   
_Oh, I hope we change_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked anything please comment below and tell me and/or leave a kudos. KJ Out. Be good people and have a nice one.


End file.
